Aeram, King of Beasts
'''Aeram, King of Beasts '''is the god of mythical creatures, planets, and elemental effectiveness. He is sometimes considered a fourth animal god, however do to his odd creation he isn't usually counted as one. Appearance Aeram appears as an extremely pale orange tiger with pastel orange stripes. He has a squarish muzzle, golden fangs, and eyes that are half red, half blue, and half yellow. He has a pastel orange scorpion tail instead of a normal one, and has tiny scarlet red dragon wings. He also has naturally crimson colored claws. Forms Aeram's Raw Power In this form Aeram appears as a twisted mass of ever-expanding energy, that ravages the world around it. This is his most powerful form, yet he never takes it as it is too dangerous. Dragonoid Form Aeram just appears as a Landia EX, but he has eight heads instead of four and is a bit less "chibi." This form is basically just Landia EX with more elemental powers, making it the second most weak of all the forms. Dungeon Crawler Form Aeram here appears as a huge chimera with the body of a dragon, front legs of a catcoon, back legs of a chupacabra, wings of a thunderbird, the head of an ahool, and an air rod for a tail. This form is his third weakest, however it is the most sturdy of all his forms, if you don't count his raw power form. Fluttering Form Aeram appears as... an air rod. Just an air rod, nothing more, nothing less. This form is the ultimate glass cannon; capable of dishing out damage, yet incapable of taking it. Dracondog Form Aeram appears as a bluish silver kittydog who's dog ears resemble air rods with mouths. His stomach is blue and has a buffering symbol on it, and his paw pads are shaped like polygons. He has blue dragon wings, and he wears a blue head piece. His eyes are normally blue with lighter blue, polygon-shaped pupils, however sometimes they will turn red, blue, and yellow. This form doesn't have many flashy powers, however it's more odd skills make up for it. Creation of Beasts Soon after his creation, Aeram gained curiosity about his powers, and what he could do with them. So first, using the power of earth, he created a pillar, covered with jagged spikes capable of stabbing through skin. Then, he used nature magic on the spire, and it turned into a spiky green plant he called cactus. He made many more cactus plants, and put them all over the desert. Then, he rounded up a select few, and filled them with magic. This plants grew limbs, tails, and heads, and he called them simply cactus cats. Then, he went on to create the first generation of beasts, dubbed cryptids. As time went on, however, his beasts became more structured. First he began creating the chimera-like "original" dragons, before created the dragons we know and love today, as well as other classic monsters. Recently however, Aeram has returned to his roots and began to create a new set of monsters, very similar to his first generation, which are all sorts of RPG monsters like slimes and the like. Other Names In other myths, he is known as; *Ra'caka Gy'ukul (Beasts) *Rakakakaka (Dragons) *Ly.)'l)u (Ancients) *Chimar (Pufflefluffians) *Rul) (Floofles) In his other forms, he goes by the names; *Regia (Dragonoid Form) *The Monster (Dungeon Crawler Form) *The Fierce One (Dungeon Crawler Form) *Flitter (Fluttering Form) *Weredawingoz (Fluttering Form) *Overcast (Fluttering Form) *Contrail (Fluttering Form) *Flutterby (Fluttering Form) *Polygon (Dracondog Form) Powers Nigh Immortality In his base form, he is nigh immortal, and can only be killed by the Immortalkiller. In every other form (besides Fluttering,) he is insanely duriable. Shapeshift Aeram can shapeshift into all kinds of beasts. However, he has a major flaw in his shapeshifting; when he shapeshifts, he swaps out his nigh immortality and omnibending for a different power. Omnibending Aeram can bend every single element in existence while in his base form, in every other form however he cannot. Beast Creation Aeram can create several species of monster easily. He can also control them, but only while in Dungeon Crawler form. Weaknesses Like all characters, he has weaknesses. List of Weaknesses *If stabbed with the Immortalkiller, he's toast. *In any form other then his base form, he is mortal, meaning he can be killed by other methods. *His Fluttering Form can be killed with nothing but a flyswatter. *Stabbing him with his own tail will cause him to die a slow and painful death. *If he reverts into his raw power form, he will go cuckoo crazy banana bonkers. *He will do anything for chocolate. A n y t h i n g. Trivia *The beast he created he likes the most is the air rod. *An air rod is a type of cryptid that resembles a tiny flying centipede. *Kittydogs are a species created by kittydog (also known as kittydogcrystal) and not me, so all credit to her. Pufflefluffia is also created by kittydog. Category:Gods Category:Males Category:True Neutral